


Five Colors of Hope

by SentaiRiderGirl426



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I love this series!, My First Work in This Fandom, Season 7 hype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentaiRiderGirl426/pseuds/SentaiRiderGirl426
Summary: My first Voltron Drabble and my contribution to the excitement of season 7!





	Five Colors of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People! I may be a bit of a newbie to the fandom, but I have watched all episodes to date and let me just say...THIS SERIES IS THE ABSOLUTE BEST! I love it so much! :D
> 
> Anyways, since Season 7 comes out in two days, I thought I'd celebrate with a small poem dedicated to the series.
> 
> Sadly, I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender.
> 
> Let's start!

_**Black...** _

_**The sky turns black with light shining bright** _

_**and guides the stars through each and every fight.** _

_**Red...** _

_**Fire burning and exploding with power** _

_**Each ember burns with dedication within each passing hour.** _

_**Blue...** _

_**Water dances and ripples through the galaxy** _

_**And though shaken at times, it continues to gleam.** _

_**Yellow...** _

_**The earth rumbles and quakes loudly at foes** _

_**But strong and kind, the earth always has room to grow.** _

_**Green...** _

_**The forest whispers with with life and secrets** _

_**Nurturing and growing, unleashing the power within it.** _

_**All bound together by the warm embrace of light,** _

_**Through pain and joy and laughter and cries.** _

_**Despite the darkness, you continue to stand** _

_**Connecting the universe hand in hand.** _

_**And although the battle continues through dawn** _

_**Nothing can stop you** _

_**For you are Voltron** _

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you guys how excited I am for this season, I want so many different things to happen!
> 
> Mainly I want Shiro to return to his position as the Black Paladin and I want my emotions to be on edge!
> 
> Anyways, how'd I do? I hope you guys liked the poem!
> 
> Share the Voltron Love, leave kudos and comment!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
